


Quiet

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

With few rare exceptions and as long no one is in immediate peril, John can sleep through anything. The sounds of basic training, the Air Force, war zones in two galaxies and on countless planets be damned, if he's tired, John can shut his eyes and sleep.

He never would've thought that silence--the kind that's found in a gently creaking house in a quiet neighborhood on Earth--would be the kind of thing to blare in his ears, keeping him awake.

Rodney shifts in his sleep, reaching for John.

_Mmmm?_

"'s too quiet," John admits.

Rodney moves again, draping his arm over John's chest, his lips close to John's ear.

"The Zero Point Module generates its enormous power from vacuum energy derived from a self-contained region of subspace time…" Rodney begins, the warmth of his breath tickling the hairs at John's temple.

John shuts his eyes and listens to the sound of Rodney's voice. He smiles and sleeps.


End file.
